RYOSAKU :Dancing In The Snow
by CupppyCake1679
Summary: The Dance is about to begin! Sakuno is wondering if Ryoma will ask her out,but what's this? Aoi Kentarou! Since the dance is open to the public Kentarou asked Sakuno out. This sparked something in Ryoma Echizen. How will he handle these feelings? Will love finally blossom in the midst of snow?
1. Chapter 1 It's not too late,go get her

Dancing in the Snow

Announcer: "Its time for the most special dance of the year and the theme this year is "snow", so everyone will wear formal attire and bring a jacket with you because it's cold. You could also invite somebody from outside of the school because it's an open event! "

"Echizen, Who are you going with, this is your first dance right?" Momo said

"Ya! But it's boring and I don't like to dance" Ryoma calmly replied

"Ochibi, what you gonna do if Sakuno goes with Kentarou?"Surprisingly Eiji speaks his mind

"Huh? "

Ryoma was shocked and imagine what might happen leaving Sakuno alone with Kentarou. He knows that there's something special about Sakuno and that for some reason he can't let her go, so he rushed to the classroom and find Sakuno.

"Ryuzaki!" Ryoma yelled without thinking and without knowing why he is so worried.

"Ryoma-kun? " Sakuno was shocked and was curious why Ryoma was there

The girls were all behind Sakuno said "Are you going to ask her to go with you at the dance?"

"Yeah! Got a problem with that? "Ryoma glanced at all the girls who are angry at Sakuno

"But, but...you why? "Sakuno was blushing which make her cuter

Ryoma grabbed Sakuno at the wrist and brought her to the rooftop without minding what other people think of

"Sakuno, Don't go with anyone else ok? "Ryoma was still tired from running

"But why do you want to go to the dance with me"

Sakuno's tired to and she is out of balance

Ryoma hold Sakuno and said

"I don't know why but I can't let you go!"


	2. Chapter 2 What's happening to me

Chapter 2

After Ryoma asked Sakuno to the dance things didn't go smoothly. Instead of feeling relieved

The two of them became even more awkward. Sakuno had Kentarou to answer to after he asked her out hours after Ryoma did. Though she made up her mind, Sakuno felt guilty to turn down a nice guy such as Kentarou

"Ummm,I'm very sorry. I'm kinda…going with someone else." Every word sounds weaker as she gets to the point

"Ohhh,I see", he said with a sound of sadness

Kentarou's energy was drained because of the sudden rejection. But what can he do as Sakuno's feelings reach him. Her shaking hands as she grasps her bag. He couldn't argue with her decision.

"I'm sure you'll find someone to go with, I'm very sorry", he comforted him

"It's okay, you don't have to apologize", he needed to be a man, though his young. He had to show that his alright

Sakuno lightly pat Kentarou's shoulders. She bids farewell only to be seen by Ryoma before she can even take a step further away from the guy she just rejected. Sakuno greeted Echizen with a smile, on the other hand Kentarou greeted him with a piercing stare.

"Is he the one you're going with?", knowing the answer, Kentarou still asked

"Yes, I'm the one she's going with? What? Did you think she'd go with you?",Ryoma shows a smile of arrogance and confidence.

Kentarou made a fist. A brawl is one shot away. Sakuno felt the tension and she needed to break it up. If they fight then she can't stop it. She's too weak to pull them a part. Surely Ryoma wouldn't back away from a fight.

"I need to go,Ummm…we should go Ryoma-kun", She shyly said.

"Good bye Sakuno, take care", Kentarou says only focusing on Sakuno

He needed to avoid eye contact with Ryoma, if he didn't he might get pissed off or piss someone might go home black and blue.

"We should go Ryuzaki", Ryoma grabbed her lightly and walked away. Ryoma's expression was stiff. He let her go as he realized that his holding on too tight.

The two parted on their way home. Once again the calm Ryoma Echizen broke free of his usual image.

"What's gotten in to me?", he said to himself.

He was always so calm yet when he saw Sakuno with another guy he just,He just walked straight up to them without thinking. He didn't know why he seemed like a lion defending his territory. Sakuno was not his to keep in the first place. What will he do? Can he sum up his feelings? The Dance might be the answer to this complex puzzle.


	3. Chapter 3 Calling for help,a good idea?

Chapter 3

"What the hell Echizen, get yourself together", Ryoma exclaimed.

He locked himself in his room and took a deep breath. These past few days his emotions are spiraling out of control. First he told her he can't let her go, and then he runs towards her without a second though. Holding her, protecting her,and being jealous. He had all the clues he needs yet the tennis genius is dumbstruck. Finally, something in this world that he can't seem to understand.

"Maybe I should talk to my sempai s, but what would they now?"

Of course Ryoma isn't a character that usually calls for help, but he needed to. This is one of those moments where you can see that he really is a kid outside the court.

"Ehhh?EHHH! What?! You asked who to the dance? Yahhh Chibi! You're finally growing up! You should..." Ryoma hanged up

Eiji went crazy hearing the news, more of a reason for Ryoma to hang up. He felt even more embarrassed because of the reaction he got. Maybe calling Eiji wasn't such a good idea. He had Momo who was the one who persuaded him to ask Sakuno out.

"Ummm,Sempai!" Ryoma said

"Oh? Echizen? What's up? I heard you asked Sakuno out", Momo replied

"Oh? How did you know?"

"You shouldn't have told Eiji if you wanted it to be a secret. He did say that you said nothing about keeping it a secret", Momo explained

"ahhh, Eiji-sempai. Wait, did he told you what I asked him?"

"He said something about you and Sakuno, and from the way you are right now I think you should get ready for a rollercoaster ride. You're definitely going to experience new things from now on"

"Wait,What?"

"Good Luck Echizen. Hehehehe"

"Sempai?Sempai!Hello?" Ryoma is even more confused

"What the hell? They didn't help at all. What rollercoaster? What experience? They sure are weird", Ryoma said to himself

"Hey Eiji, Ryoma sure is naïve."

"Momo,you should have told him what he was feeling instead of playing games."

"Sheshh, Let the boy figure it out for himself. He'll grow up better this way and besides that, this will make everything more exciting hehehe"

Can he really figure it out? Will Ryoma Echizen know how he feels or will something come up during the dance? Let's hope he doesn't pass his feelings as part of puberty. What will Sakuno feel once she sees Ryoma acting weird? Will the dance end with a fairytale ending? Find out in the next chapter.


End file.
